Royal Decrees
by Scorchio Icefyre
Summary: Conpanion fic to Davis Goes Solo. These are the events that lead to the peaceul 25 years sage being torn apart and Davis leaving the digidestined. What are the royal knights up to?


**Royal Decrees**

**Disclaimer: I only own MagnaVeemon. The rest is owned by whoever though up digimon. **

In the digital world, there is a place outside the laws of time and space. They can rewind time at will if they wanted. They can bend the digital world to their will. The gate way to this place is a door. Behind this door lived the Royal Knights. Originally thirteen in number, now only twelve due to the disappearance of Alphamon, the leader.

"I'm telling you Omnimon! We can not just rewind time like that!" An enraged voice shouted from behind the door.

"And why can't we? One sometimes fails to accept the mistakes of one's youth! You know this better then most Gallantmon!" Omnimon countered. "Young Daisuke never realised the mistakes he made. If we could rewind time and nudge him in the right direction then..."

"I know we would have absolute peace." Gallantmon replied. "But there has been no threat since the destruction of MaloMyotismon 25 years ago."

"You forget brother, about the one who is locked up." A new voice interrupted.

"The jester? He poses no threat MagnaVeemon, you yourself know this." A similar voice replied.

"What would you know of it Magnamon? After all, you are the weakest of us all." A darker voice said in response.

"Go soak your head Dynasmon. We don't have time for this." Another voice replied.

"Make me fur ball!" Dynasmon replied in anger.

"Enough bickering! We were charged with the Digiworld's protection. We need to decide whether or not we should send the worlds back in time." Yet another voice said. "Simply raise your hand if we should send the worlds back for even more peace?" The door went silent for a minute. "That's seven hands. Meaning that we send the worlds back in time. I hope we are doing the right thing." Suddenly the worlds began to spin in reverse and time itself reversed.

"One more thing Craniamon, we must free the jester so that Daisuke may go on his true path." Omnimon said. Everything went deadly silent.

"So be it."

X-----XFATEX-----X

"What is the situation with our chosen?" Omnimon asked one day later after they timeline was reversed.

"Daisuke has left and is training Veemon himself sir." The voice that insulted Dynasmon replied.

"Good work Rapidmon. LoadKnightmon how is the interference of Taichi's love life going?" Omnimon asked.

"We have given him the boost in courage to ask Sora out before she falls for Yamato." LoadKnightmon replied.

"Excellent. What of Koushiro and Mimi?" Omnimon asked.

"I handled that one sir." A new voice replied.

"Did you Leopardmon? So what was UlforceVeedramon doing all this time?" Omnimon asked.

"You know the usual. Flirting with Angewomon and Ophanimon and keeping their boyfriends from deleting him when they find out. He lives a busy life." Leopardmon said laughing.

"Indeed. Is Examon visiting family again?" Omnimon asked with anger in his voice.

"Unfortunately sir. If only Imperialdramon had picked us better. Those two slackers need to pick up pace. I don't know why you haven't kicked them out yet." Rapidmon answered.

"It's not that simple Rapidmon. People can change, maybe not now, but in a generation or two anything is possible." Omnimon said before the door fell silent once more.

X-----XFATEX-----X

"You fool Omnimon! If the jester defeats them then we are all doomed!" Gallantmon said in anger.

"No one is truly strong; everyone in the multiverse is weak. This includes us as well Gallantmon. We can not live forever. We must perish someday." Omnimon said as he turned his back to Gallantmon.

"You fear what could happen if this goes wrong. It was all your idea after all." Gallantmon said. Omnimon stopped and turned around.

"Fear leads to doubt, doubt leads to distrust and distrust leads to hate. This is why I show no fear Gallantmon." Omnimon said before the door yet again fell silent.

X-----XFATEX-----X

"You knew that the older kids can not help anymore, so why give them the power to?" Omnimon asked in confusion.

"Because I asked him to." A new voice said.

"Apologies my lord. I did not know you had returned." Omnimon said quickly.

"No you did not. Now tell me why the older kids can not help anymore." The newcomer asked.

"The older generation can't build a new era." Omnimon replied.

"I see the logic behind it. But they are not building a new era, they are stopping the jester from destroying the multiverse. I see no problem with them receiving the power." The newcomer said.

"Of course lord Alphamon. My apologies." Omnimon said.

"Now tell me why time was re-winded? It has something to do with Miracles does it not?" Alphamon asked.

"Yes sir. In order to obtain absolute peace, there must be someone with a strong heart who can empathise with people. Daisuke had a strong heart, but he could not empathise until the very end. This way he can do it sooner and grant us quicker peace." Omnimon explained. Alphamon nodded.

"I see." He said before the door fell silent for the remainder of time.

**The point of this was to explain why the timeline changed. It is a companion fic to Davis Goes Solo and the first part was during the 25 years saga. The second part was a few days after Davis left the Digidestined. Part three was just after BlackWarGreymon was born and the final part was just before the final showdown with Piedmon. **


End file.
